Shaw
Origins Shaw Dawkins a 3rd generation MMA fighter, whose stage name was The Flying Shadow for his agility while fighting, but since MMA was in its dying days as an attractive sport, he had dropped the stage name for some time. He's a pretty "YOLO" type of guy, likes to have fun, goof around and will never turn down a day off, a few extra hours of sleep or a party ball over his head. Shaw was persuaded and recruited by D.A.S.K and he received extraordinary training, performing better than everyone before him and earning a spot in one of their elite force squads. After spending years "defending" the inner solar system, the powers at be thought and decided that he's too young to know and to have seen so much and that he has become a liability and too dangerous if not kept under control. They felt threatened, so they started thinking of ways to 'retire' him for good, even though he was still only 23 years old. From Reject to Hero Enter Zero When the preparing to find him a mission that's doomed to fail. The time comes and they send his entire squad to kill an Alien Mantis known as ZeroCage, who had just landed on Earth and is on a spree. They knew he's doomed, since ZeroCage had just arrived in the Planet and they had no idea what his weaknesses were yet, if he had any. They also sent in 20 of their elite operatives to make sure the "job" goes smoothly. ZeroCage and Shaw met and fought briefly until the stalking troopers rushed in and opened fire at both of them. ZeroCage and Shaw finished them all and escaped. Things suddenly became very clear to Shaw and he got morbidly depressed. Zero, himself being betrayed by his own people, spared Shaw's life and as he was rushing to leave, Shaw told him that there's nothing left for him in this world and he wants to go with him. Zero replied that it's not possible, because Shawwas a vulnerable and mortal human, but Shaw insisted. ZeroCage, still angry at humans grabs him by the left side of the face and almost burns him, showing him images of what's to come, completely altering his left eye's color to his own, making Shawcompletely unconscious. Flying Shadow helps ZeroCage when it counts the most into driving away Null Shadow, an alien who was sent to either bring back or kill ZeroCage. After their first journey together, Zero helped him pack up his arsenal and reinvigorated the name Flying Shadow. Shaw knows there's not much left for him and decides to befriend Zero, because any history he leaves behind by such a powerhouse alien is likely to be much better than what he would leave on his own. Frost Danger Given an important task by ZeroCage, Flying Shadow had to find more people that want to put a stop to D.A.S.K's schemes and also find any allies with supportive abilities, because a war isn't won only by offense. He spoke to numerous people about their cause and went to a female he used to be schoolmates with that might've be exactly what ZeroCage needed. Scarlet Sorcery Shaw introduces ZeroCage to Eclipsing Charm and leaves them training their powers to pursue two other powerful allies for their cause. Everything goes very wrong as Nightmare interferes and changes everything, getting Eclipsing Charm to tap into her darker side, and leaving two sister sorcerers stranded from one another. They're in a world of pain and confusion and the only solution was for them to retreat back into their hideout. Nemesis Theory Shaw was sneaking on Amethyst Rose and Aurora Rose just as they were finishing their mission, but they catch him thinking he's D.A.S.K.. They see his marking tattoo and after a lot of talks and threats, he barely convinces them he's not an enemy and they let him live. After that, he tells Amethyst Rose she's brutal, but finds that super hot. She responded by saying that he truly can't be an enemy, he was simply too stupid. From the first moment he laid eyes on her, Shaw flirts heavily with Amethyst Rose, calling her 'babe' and 'honey'. She considered him cute, but too childish. Corrupted Cycle Shaw meets up with ZeroCage in their hideout, bringing company with him - Amethyst Rose and Aurora Rose. They all agree that they have to unite their powers to bring down D.A.S.K., but their mission is now even harder as D.A.S.K. had successfullly staged an incident and blamed ZeroCage for it. Zero gave the idea to find the the surviving ice elementals Permafrost and Icetrigger, who were being locked away and submitted to nothing more than just being test subjects and executors of D.A.S.K.'s commands. He suggested they free them and convince them to join their side and expose D.A.S.K. in the process. They do so, they storm the facility where Permafrost and Icetrigger are held, release them. Hesitant to align themselves with recent enemies, they battle at first, but being otnumbered, the ice elementals surrender. As they were trying to hack into the main computer, an anonymous, masked and concealed sniper sabotages the reactor immediately shut down all power and destroyed all the sensitive data in the facility, thus preventing the newly formed "team" of obtaining any inside information on D.A.S.K. Throughout the whole thing Shaw continues to flirt with Amethyst Rose, who will reject his flirt moves. He doesn't take it personally and accepts it as good humor, but every now and then he will get serious about her going out with him and when she rejects him, he will openly display being hurt and vulnerable, even having her sister Aurora Rose encourage him not to give up, as she's vulnerable too. Internal Conflict ZeroCage's mission to completely destroy and obliterate D.A.S.K. took a huge turn as Icetrigger sort of, saves Zero's life in the search for a very special genetically engineered soldier of D.A.S.K.'s. Following these actions Icetrigger suggested that D.A.S.K. is worth saving, curing, not destroying as there are plenty of good people there. Upon meeting up with their allies, they discuss what should be done and come in a disagreement. ZeroCage, Icetrigger, Permafrost, Shaw think it's worth saving, not destroying, whereas Amethyst Rose, Aurora Rose claimed with certainty it's evil and must be destroyed completely and rebuilt from scratch. Having been let down, the Rose twins separated from the group, making them hunt for new recruits for their cause. They are joined by previous rivals Shimmer and Dodger, make a stop to find and old friend of theirs - Ramirez as well as finding their old mentor - a wanderer by the name of Carax. Thinking 6 people is more than enough to raid the center point of D.A.S.K., they go there only to find out that Zero and his group are already there. They argue at first, but very quickly they dismiss all diplomacy and a battle between the groups break out. Zero's group consists of ZeroCage, Shaw, Kianna Scarlet, Permafrost & Icetrigger and they're pitted against the Rose Twins's group of Amethyst Rose, Aurora Rose, Shimmer, Dodger, Ramirez & Carax. Although being outnumbered, ZeroCage's group looked stronger most of the time, putting Kianna's abilities to the test, who is able to combo well with her team and protect them from incoming attacks. Carax, who was passive in the battle, not fighting, only providing his team knowledge, guiding them and telling them what to do was noticed by ZeroCage, who charged at him and thanks to Kianna's protective spells, he was able to go through their defenses and strike down Carax. As soon as he did, the battle stopped and the Rose twins rushed to see their former mentor. They cry and say they're sorry, but he handles it like a man, saying "make sure my death is not in vain". ZeroCage, seeing how everyone has stopped fighting, but also humbled and respectful to one's death kneels next to Carax. Everyone gathers around, still vigilant of one another, but humbled and shocked to actually witnessing death. After Carax breathes his final breath, ZeroCage said, in angry, yet serene voice that he didn't want to do this, he was there to save, not kill people. With bitter taste in everyone's mouth, thinking it could've been them, realizing their mortality, everyone silently split and go their separate ways with nobody coming out as a winner, leaving the Rose twins to deal with Carax's funeral. Assemble Shaw gives Zero some time and returns to the Rose twins. He makes it clear to Amethyst Rose that his feelings go deeper than simply flirting and asks her if she'll at least give him a chance. As she's busy and conflicted, she can't really give him a response which makes him feel distant. He says he need a break from all this "bullshit" and goes on to party and drinking for a few nights. He starts flirting with other female characters, which in turn causes Amethyst Rose to become openly jealous. After being encouraged by her sister to not be afraid to show her feelings, she would display she has a physical affection towards him, asking for some time to think about it, hugging him and even leaning in for a kiss. But every time they end up being alone and intimate and come very close to kissing, they would be interrupted by someone or some thing. Crossroads Shaw travelled with the rest of the T.1.W. group to rescue a plant-human hybrid from the F2-Runners. Many, including him T.1.W. got trapped inside a pit by the F2-Runners thanks to a double-agent Lucie who spent time with the group and eventually turned out to be one of the F2-Runners. But because she felt a strong sense of guilt, she sacrificed herself by driving her velocirunner to the main aircraft that was responsible for disabling the heroes, ending in a huge explosion. The heroes were free and captured Lucie's sister - Karyana and took her in for questioning and also completing their mission by getting a hold of the hybrid Amaryllis Timegazer When Shaw came back, Amethyst Rose displayed a huge sigh of relief and crying uncontrollably, she rushed in to hug him, not letting him go and kissing him on the cheeks and forehead, asking to never leave like that again. Armageddon Tipping the Scales Twisted Fate Armageddon (Part 1) Armageddon (Part 2) The Faceless One Shaw1.jpg|Shaw's desert eagle comes in handy too often Shaw2.jpg|Shaw and Amethyst Rose embrace Shaw3.jpg|Group Selfie Shaw4.jpg|Shaw & ZeroCage at the 4th of July Barbecue Shaw5.jpg|Flying Shadow Release Art Shaw6.jpg|Shaw having fun with ZeroCage Shaw7.jpg|Shaw Normal Stance Lineart Shaw8.jpg|Shaw Early Art *If you have no idea what the hell you're doing, then how are your enemies supposed to know what the hell you're doing?! *We're right back in the mess, aren't we? *Come on, put in a good word for me. I really like your sister. *Look at you! You have become the very thing you swore to destroy! *It's never too late. I was and always will be right here for you. *I know what you're thinking babe - 'He's too hot for me'. Right? Right?! *#002 - Enter Zero *#004 - Frost Danger *#005 - Scarlet Sorcery *#006 - Nemesis Theory *#008 - Corrupted Cycle *#009 - Internal Conflict *#010 - Assemble *#011 - Winds of Change *#012 - A Torn Storm *#016 - Homeworld Crisis *#018 - Remnants of Mesopotamia *#019 - Blood Thicker than Water *#020 - Heroes Unite *#021 - The Face of Oblivion *#022 - Remnants of the Big Bang *#023 - Attempt at Peace *#024 - An important Mission *#025 - Politics Barrier *#026 - Crossroads Part 1 *#027 - Crossroads Part 2 *#028 - Project:Raidhawk *#030 - Scarlet Sorcery vol.2 *#031 - Timegazer *#032 - Tipping the Scales *#033 - Twisted Fate Part 1 *#034 - Twisted Fate Part 2 *#035 - Armageddon Part 1 *#036 - Armageddon Part 2 *#037 - The Faceless One *He was originally planned to have received a power-armor tech by ZeroCage and join him on his conquests, but power-armor didn't seem to fit his care-free, joker theme. In the story, he does encounter and use a power armor once to honor that initial idea. *He is called "Flying Shadow", because he can make enormous leaps behind the enemies without even noticing him, until it's too late. Category:Characters Category:Pilot